Far Future - Day 33
|FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Far Future - Day 32 |after = Far Future - Day 34}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Far Future - Day 33 was the 33rd day of Far Future. To complete this level, the player must defeat the zombie waves, as well as preventing them from trampling the flowers located between the 6th and 7th column from the left. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The objective and ambushes are the hard part of this level. The level focuses on the Bot Swarm ambushes, which are always done past the flowers. However, there are still tough zombies ready to pass the flowers. Do not use Blover against Bot Swarms, as they can trigger crossing the flowers. However, if timed early enough, they can be blown away without trampling the flowers. This also makes it risky to use Blover against Jetpack Zombie and Blastronaut Zombie as well. Shrinking Violet, especially when boosted, will help you a lot by decimating Bot Swarms. Waves |note1 = 100% Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = |note2 = First flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Bot Swarm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Second flag; 100% Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Third flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush8 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut **Snapdragon **E.M.Peach **Winter Melon **Gold Bloom **Imitater *Use Gold Bloom and Imitater, plant Primal Sunflower on the 2nd and 3rd column *Plant a wall of Primal Wall-nut on the fifth column. Starts at the 2nd and 3rd row (where the first 2 Bug Bot Imp appear). Wait for the zombie to appear on the 9th column to plant a Primal Wall-nut on the 7th column to stop him *When the first 2 Bug Bot Imp appears, plant a Snapdragon to kill them. Leave the zombie on the 7th column eating the walnut. To be safe, plant another one on the 8th column. This will buy you a lot of time to plant sunflower and collect sun. Plant Primal Wall-nut in the entire 5th and 7th column *When more Bug Bot Imp appear, plant more Snapdragon to kill them. *Pay attention to the zombies from the right, and when possible, plant another column of walnut on the 8th columns to stall them *Your goal is to collect enough sun to build a column of winter melon on the first column. Start on the row where Blastronaut Zombie appears and where there are many Robo-Cone Zombie *One challenge is Bug Bot Imp will ambush on the 4th column as well, past your column of walnut on the 5th. Use E.M.Peach, Primal Wall-nut and plant food. This is fight you can win. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Wall-nut (better if boosted) **Spikeweed **Primal Sunflower or Sun-shroom **Gold Bloom **Blover **Power Lily (optional, but highly recommended) **E.M.Peach **Imitater (optional, use it on Gold Bloom) *Plant Primal Wall-nuts in the lane before the flowers as soon as possible. Use Gold Bloom to get started with the sun production. *When the Bug Bot Imps start coming, use Spikeweeds and Primal Wall-nuts to defeat them quicker. *Do not forget about the flowers. Repair the Primal Wall-nuts when necessary. *If things get too crazy, use E.M.Peach to stop all machines. Gallery BF10FF33.png|By Trivia *This level contains and lets you use your lawn mowers, despite their announced absence in Far Future starting from Far Future - Day 31 Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Far Future Day 33 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Far Future Day 33- Don't Trample the Flowers - Caulipower Epic Quest Step 8 How would you rate Far Future - Day 33's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)